onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Perrie Edwards
Perrie Louise Edwards (born July 10, 1993) is a member of the British four-piece girl X-Factor group named Little Mix, formerly known as Rhythmix, with Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall. They were the first group, and first girl group to ever win X Factor. Little Mix released their debut single, "Wings" on July 1, 2012, and have since released three albums; DNA, Salute and Get Weird. Perrie was previously engaged to former One Direction member, Zayn Malik. The two split in August 2015. Little Mix remain close friends with One Direction. Early Life Perrie Louise Edwards was born in the neighborhood of South Shields in Tyne and Wear, England, UK. Her parents are Alexander Edwards and Debbie Duffie. She has one older brother, Jonnie. Background Perrie successfully auditioned as a solo artist for the eighth season of The X Factor with Alanis Morrisette's "You Oughta Know." However, she failed to make it past bootcamp's first challenge. Similar to the previous season, some rejected contestants were given the opportunity to continue in a newly formed group. Perrie and Jesy were put into a two-member group named Faux Pas but they failed to make the judges houses. It was then decided by Kelly Rowland to put both of them together with two other girls to make a four piece band called Rhythmix and put them though to the judges houses and eventually the live shows. Due to difficulties with an organization with the same name, they changed their name to Little Mix during the live shows part of the competition. They were the first group to win the X Factor/ Their debut single was "Wings" and their debut album was called DNA. Their second studio album Salute saw them achieve more international success when it was released November 2013. The band released their third album Get Weird in November 2015 and aimed to break the American market. The first single, "Black Magic" was released May 21, 2015, and became one of their most successful songs. They performed the song live on stage with Taylor Swift during her 1989 World Tour. Second single Love Me Like You was released September 25, 2015 and third single Secret Love Song was released January 3, 2016. Little Mix are the only girl group from the UK to have their first three albums debut in the top fifteen of the Billboard 200, as well as the first girl group ever to have their first three studio albums debut in the top fifteen of the Billboard 200. Little Mix served as support act for One Direction's Apple Music Festival set on September 22, 2015. Personal life Zayn Malik Perrie was engaged to Zayn Malik from 2013 to 2015. The two met on The X Factor in 2011 whilst Perrie was competing and One Direction were guest performing. Zayn asked Perrie out, but she waited until the X Factor was over before accepting. They confirmed their relationship in May 2012. Zayn proposed to Perrie after a weekend together on August 18, 2013. She displayed her ring at One Direction's This Is Us World Premiere in London. Her mother confirmed it to a radio station, saying, "they are very much in love." Perrie was very close with Zayn's family, especially his mom and sisters. It was initially rumored Zayn had quit One Direction in part to try to salvage his relationship with Perrie after a number of cheating allegations arose. A tweet Zayn posted days before he quit the band addressed the rumors: "I'm 22 years old... I love a girl named Perrie Edwards. And there's a lot of jealous f*cks in this world I'm sorry for what it looks like x."Zayn's tweet Zayn told Fader Magazine in November 2015 that he did not consider his quitting the band and his cheating scandal to be related at all saying they were separate issues in his view. On August 4, 2015 it was confirmed that Zayn and Perrie had officially called off their engagement in late July.People Magazine Announcement She was assumed to be struggling with the split after breaking down crying during a live performance a few weeks later, though at the time Perrie's bandmate Jesy noted they were exhausted and hadn't slept in days. Perrie confirmed the break up in an interview with E! News.E! News video On August 7, 2015, Perrie deleted all photos of Zayn from her Instagram account, and unfollowed him on all social media accounts. Zayn has since addressed his decision to end the relationship, telling Fader Magazine that rumors of him breaking up with her over text message were untrue, but would not disclose why or how he broke up with her. Controversy Similar to the speculation surrounding Harry's relationship with Caroline Flack, many fans believe Zayn and Perrie's relationship was also a publicity stunt. Both Little Mix and One Direction are managed by Modest Management, signed to Syco Music and both groups were put together on The X Factor. Most of Little Mix's interviews centered around Perrie's relationship with Zayn, which led many to speculate that his profile was being used to make Little Mix more famous. Many fans felt Zayn and Perrie's engagement occurring just before the premiere of One Direction's concert film This Is Us was too coincidental to be true and noted how awkward the band appeared to be when asked to comment in the immediate promotion interviews after the engagement was announced. Fans also noted Zayn's lack of enthusiasm regarding the wedding, particularly after Perrie revealed Zayn had told her he wanted nothing to do with the planning. An offhand comment from Liam that he felt the wedding would never happen also raised suspicions. Zayn's break up with Perrie occurred six days after Zayn left Syco and signed with RCA Records, leading many to believe this was evidence the relationship was a contractual publicity agreement. Some fans believe Perrie was a fake girlfriend for Zayn, to cover up his alleged relationship with Liam. References Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Romantic Category:Zayn's relationships Category:The X Factor